Ang PinakaWeirdong Misyon sa Konoha
by Feyd Rautha
Summary: [pasensya na sa malabong title] more tagalog mayhem from yours truly, requested by jin kumari or something like that. naruhinanejitenshikatema


Ang Pinaka Weirdong Misyon sa Konoha 

ni Feyd. 

Tumaas ang kilay ni Tsunade ng mabasa nya ang kalatas na ibinigay sa kanya ni Shizune. Sa tagal ng pagiging sanin nya ay ngayon lang sya nakakita ng ganitong situasyon.

'Kung ganon,' sabi ng babaeng sobrang laki ng... kaalaman, 'tawagin mo ang chuunin na si Shikamaru. Sa tingin ko nababagay sa kanya ang misyong ito.'

'Masusunod, Master Hokage.' wika ng assistant, sabay labas ng pinto habang kalong si Ton-Ton.

- - - - -

'Ang sarap talaga ng ramen dito! Isa pa manong!' sigaw ng kulugong blondie matapos nyang ilapag ang pang-limang bowl ng ramen na nasimot nya.

At tulad ng dati, malaki nanaman ang ngiti ng magraramen, di dahil sa kakulitan ni Naruto, kundi dahil malaki nanaman ang kita nya dahil dito at sa mala-'bottomless pit' nitong sikmura. Siguro naman ay di na sya bubungangaan ng asawa nya mamayang gabi pag-uwi nya.

Kahit sinusundan ni Hinata si Naruto, kungwari ay aksidente syang napadaan sa may ramen stand, kaya't 'napilitan' itong bumati kay Naruto. Himala pa ang nangyari dahil nagawa nyang tapusin ang buong pangungusap na:

'M-magan-dang Tang-tangh-hali... N-Naruto.'

'Magandang Tanghali din sa yo Hinata!' bulaslas ni Naruto kaya naman nagtalsikan pa ang sabaw mula sa bibig nya. 'Kumain ka na ba? Ramen oh! Sagot ko! Hehihi!'

Dahil sa bagong biling lakas ng loob at sa kadahilanang sawa na sya sa pagtingin kay Naruto mula sa malayong distansya ay naisipan nyang pumayag.

'Madalas ka ba kumain dito?' tanong ni Hinata habang kumukuha ng chopsticks.

Pasagot na sana si Naruto nang bigla namang sumingit ang magraramen habang hinahanda ang kakainin ni Hinata. 'Best customer nga namen yan si Naruto! Ilang beses na yang kinaladkad mula dito! Kung pwede nga lang e dito na matutulog yan! O miss, ramen mo.'

Mahinhing tumawa si Hinata at nagsimula nang kumain.

'Uh... Naruto?'

'sssshhhhhllllrrrrrp mmf- Baket?'

'Bakit hindi mo yata kasama si Sakura ngayon?'

Matagal na panahon ang lumipas at hindi pa rin nila nagagwang pauwiin si Sasuke. Hindi muna ito hinanap ni Naruto dahil napagtanto nya na hindi pa sya malakas, at baka matuluyan sya sa susunod nilang paghaharap. Nagsawa na sa paghihintay ang shinobing sa wakas ay nagkasilbi na at nagpasya itong hanapin ang minamahal, may kasama man o wala. Nangako naman ito kay Naruto na babalik, pero di na umasa ang binata. Matagal na panahon ang kailangan para lang magkaron ng ideya kung nasaan na ngayon ang Uchiha, at kung mahanap man sya ni Sakura ay sigurado si Naruto na wala na syang dahilan pa para bumalik.

Tinago na lang ni Naruto ang pagka-inis at sumagot ng nakangisi. 'Di mo ba alam? Nagpumilit syang hanapin si Sasuke. Hinayaan ko na lang sya, kaya naman nya ang sarili nya eh.'

Di nya pa ginagamit ang Byaakugan pero agad naramdaman ni Hinata na kakaiba ang naging tono ng boses nya. Hihingi na sana sya ng paumanhin ng biglang sumilip si Shikamaru.

'Hoy Naruto, sumama ka saken. May misyon tayo galing kay Master Hokage.' Nilingon nya si Hinata. 'Ikaw din Hinata, sumama ka na.'

Sabay na silang nagtanghalian, magkasama pa sila sa isang misyon...

Todo kilig si Hinata ngayong araw.

- - - - -

'Ano nanaman ba ang pinapagawa ni Tandang Tsunade, ha Shikamaru?' tanong ni Naruto habang naglalakad sila sa kagubatan upang makahanap pa ng ibang ninja na pwedeng isabit sa misyon.

'Mayroon daw mahalagang tao na kailangan bumyahe mula sa Earth Country papunta dito sa Konoha. Ayon sa impormasyon, delikado kung maglalakbay sya mag-isa dahil mayroong ayaw na makarating sya sa Konoha. Ang papel naten ay ang i-escort sya papunta dito.' wika ni Shikamaru habang lumilingon-lingon.

'Eh di naman pala delikado ang misyon eh, bakit kelangan pa nating humanap ng ibang mga ninja? Kayang kaya na naten to.' sagot ni Naruto.

'Hindi yun ganung kadali,' sagot ng tamad. 'sa di alam na dahilan ay ilang beses na syang nagsubok pumunta ng Konoha ngunit nabigo.'

'Mukhang delikado nga.' sambit ni Hinata. Napalingon ito ng konti, sabay turo. 'Ayun... may mga tao dun.'

Habang papalapit sa lugar kung san may tao ayon kay Hinata ay may bigla na lang lumipad na kunai mula kung saan. Salamat sa talas ng pakiramdam ni Hinata ay naiwasan nya ang talim na sana ay sinalubong ng mukha nya.

'Anu ba naman yan? Di pa tayo nakakaalis ng Konoha may away na!' wika ni Naruto. Pumwesto na ito para gumawa ng justu nang isang boses ng babae ang narinig.

'Naruto? Hinata? Shikamaru? Kayo ba yan? Naku pasensya na!'

- - - - -

'Buti at nakita namin kayo. Kailangan ko kayo para sa isang misyon.' sabi ni Shikamaru kay Ten-Ten, na kung di pa pinigilan ay hanggang ngayon ay humihingi pa rin ng dispensa para sa misfired na kunai nya. Araw araw ay nagsasanay sila ni Neji sa lugar na iyon, at dahil di ito puntahan ng tao ay di gaano nag-aalala si Ten-Ten sakali mang may maligaw syang tira.

'Ilan na ba kayo?' tanong ni Neji sa pinsan nya. Buti na lang at maigi na sila, kung kaya't nakasagot ng maayos si Hinata.

'Sa ngayon ay tatlo pa lang kami Kuya Neji. Ayon kay Shikamaru ay delikado raw ito.'

'Mayroon tayong ieescort na tao papunta dito sa Konoha.' singit naman ni Naruto.

'Sige, sasama kami.' wika ni Neji, na ikinagulat ni Ten-Ten, dahil agad itong nagdesisyon na pumayag ng di man lang sya tinatanong. Kung di lang sya si Neji, malamang ay nakatikim nya sya ng konti mula sa weapons mistress.

'Teka nga, asan si Lee?' tanong ni Shikamaru.

'Hindi nga namin alam eh. Kaninang umaga, nung huli ko syang nakita, parang sobrang problemado nya. Nang tinanong ko, bigla na lang tumakbo. Siguro kulang lang sa training yon at naisipan nyang ikutin uli ang Konoha ng ilang beses.' paliwanag ni Ten-Ten.

'Walang problema dun. Lima na naman tayo.' sagot ni Neji.

- - - - -

Ilang oras na silang patalon-talon sa mga puno pero di parin nila nararating ang Earth Country. Dala ng inip, nagreklamo na si Naruto.

'Ano ba yan Shikamaru? Kanina pa tayo! Sigurado ka bang tama ang daan naten?'

'Oo, pwede ba manahimik ka na lang?' sabat naman ng lalake.

'Wag ka nang mainip Naruto. Malapit na tayo. :)'

Kanina pa napapansin ni Naruto na sa twing magrereklamo sya ay lagi syang pinahihinahon ni Hinata. Kanina sa may ramen stand, natuwa rin sya nang pumayag ito na kumain kasama sya.

Bilang isang ninja ay hindi mo dapat gaano iniisip ang emosyon, pero dahil wala naman ganong misyon na nagdadatingan sa Konoha ay napagisip-isip ni Naruto ang kalagayan nya.

Grabe, hanggang kaibigan na lang pala sya.

Ni hindi sya pinapansin ni Sakura pag silang dalawa lang, lalo na kaya pag nariyan si Sasuke? Nakakasabay lang nya si Sakura sa pagkain kapag nariyan si Sasuke. Kung tutuusin, lahat ng pagkakataong kasama ni Naruto si Sakura ay pag nariyan si Sasuke. Eh ngayong wala na sya... wala na rin lahat yon.

At ngayon nariyan si Hinata. Chismoso rin naman ang mga tao sa Konoha at may usap-usapan na may gusto raw si Hinata sa kanya. Biruin mo nga naman, isang napaka-gandang Hyuuga ang may gusto sa kanya. Minsan di rin nya masisi ang sarili nya kapag ayaw niyang maniwala sa sariling kutob. Nagiisa lang syang Uzumaki na nagaambisyon maging Hokage. Ano ang itsura nya kapag itinabi kay Hinata?

Sa loob-loob nya ay hinangad nya na sana ay malagpasan nya ang pagiging 'kaibigan' nya kay Hinata.

- - - - -

Nang gabing iyon ay napilitan silang matulog sa gitna nang gubat. Mabuti na lang at kasama nila ang dalawang Hyuuga kaya't di sila gaanong nag-aalala sa mga sneak attacks.

Nakita ni Ten-Ten si Neji sa may sulok at naisipan nyang lapitan ito. Bibiruin nya sana ng 'Grabe ka naman magbantay, di ka yata natutulog' pero napahiya sya dahil nang makita nya ay tulog na pala ito. Kumuha sya ng kumot upang ibalot kay Neji nang bigla itong nagising.

'Inaantok ka na.' sabi ni Ten-Ten. 'Matulog ka na at maglalagay na lang ako ng mga patibong dito.'

'Hindi kaya ng patibong ang kalaban.' sabat ni Neji na laging flat ang tono.

'Sinasabi mo bang mahina ang mga patibong ko?'

'Matulog ka na.'

'Kainis. Bakit naman kasi wala si Lee eh.'

Biglang napatingin si Neji sa kanya. Ang dahilan lang naman kung bakit gusto ni Ten-Ten na laging kasama si Lee ay para may pinaglalabasan sya ng sama ng loob tungkol sa isang tao: si Neji.

Tuwing naguusap sila ng OA na binata ay wala nang ibang paksa kung di si Neji. Ang kagwapuhan ni Neji. Ang pagkamanhid ni Neji. Kulay ng brip ni Neji. Conditioner ni Neji. Neji Neji Neji.

Pero mukang selos at di pagtataka ang nakabakat sa mukha ng Hyuuga ngayon.

'Lagi si Lee ang hanap mo.' wika nya. Di malaman ni Ten-Ten kung ano ang nais nyang sabihin dahil sa araw araw na ginawa ng Diyos ay hindi nag-iba ang tono ng pagsasalita nya.

Gusto sanang isigaw ni Ten-Ten sa mukha ni Neji na: 'E kasi sya lang ang kausap ko pagdating sa yo. Lagi ka kasing walang emosyon. Nahihirapan akong basahin ka. Tuloy nahihirapan din akong kausapin ka. Lagi na lang ba tayo sa pag-eensayo magkakaintindihan?', pero ang lumabas ay: 'Ano naman sayo?'

Tinalikuran na lang sya ni Neji. 'Wala...'

Hinintay nya munang makalayo ang dalaga bago nya tinapos ang pangugusap.

'Mas gusto kong wala sya.'

Pero ang nakakatawa ay narinig pa rin ni Ten-Ten ang sinabi nya.

- - - - -

Sa wakas ay nakarating na rin sila sa Earth Country kaya't agaran nilang hinanap ang taong susunduin. Nang matagpuan nila ang bahay nito ay parang meron pang welcoming committee na sinigawan sila ng 'Mabuhay!' sa harap ng gate.

Pinapasok sila sa loob at pinaghandaan ng pagkain. Syempre todo lamon lang si Naruto, na nabilaukan pa nang biglang pumasok sa kwarto ang taong hinahanap nila. Isa syang babaeng mga nasa dise-syete ang edad, kaparehas ng edad ni Neji. Kulay tsokolate ang kanyang buhok at mata.

Iniabot nito ang kamay kay Shikamaru bilang tanda ng pakikipag-kaibigan.

'Salamat sa pagdating. Ako ng pala si Haname.'

'Salamat sa pagtanggap samen.' sagot ng team leader. 'Kailan mo ba balak pumunta sa Konoha?'

Naupo ang dalaga sa tabi ni Hinata. 'Bukas na sana. Mayroon kasing festival ngayong gabi dito, at gusto ko yung abutan. Kung gusto nyo ay pumunta na rin kayo at dito na muna sa bahay tumuloy.'

'Talaga? May festival?' ngiti ni Hinata, dahil nakikita nya ang sarili nya na nakasuot ng kimono habang nakakapit kay Naruto na nagbabato ng bola sa mga magkakapatong na bote para maipanalo sya ng laruang Poring. At para di halata, kay Ten-Ten sya ngumiti. Nginitian din sya ni Ten-Ten, dahil tulad ni Hinata ay iniiwasan nyang tumingin kay Neji.

'Kung maari ay may dadaanan lang ako,' sagot ni Shikamaru. 'di na ko sasama sa festival.'

- - - - -

Noong gabing iyon ay puno ng tao at ilaw ang daan. Sing saya pala ng Konoha ang Earth Country, mas low-profile nga lang, dahil kung di dahil sa misyon na 'to ay di pa nila malalaman na may Earth Country pala.

'Hinata?' tensionadong tanong ni Naruto sa dilag na nasa harap nya ngayon. 'Kung pwede sana... uh...'

Sing pula na ng kamatis ang mukha ni Hinata.

'Kung pwede ba na... samahan kita ngayong gabi?'

At sa mismong iglap ng pagpayag ni Hinata, agad nang nalaman ni Naruto ang nararamdaman ni Sakura, inisip sa sariling: 'Kung wala na syang dahilan para bumalik, ako wala na kong dahilan para maghintay.', at tumingin sa dalagang nakakapit sa kamay nya habang kumakakain ng cotton candy na sing pula ng mukha nya.

Mula sa malayo ay walang nagawa si Ten-Ten kung di ang mainggit sa dalawa. 'Buti pa sila nagkaintindihan na.' Lumingon sya kay Neji na nakaupo sa isang bangketa, ang kanyang mukha katulad pa rin ng kahapon: constipated... ah, este, di maintindihan pala. ();

Simula nang nabanggit ni Ten-Ten ang pangalan ni Lee ay naging ganyan na ang mukha nya. Di kumikilos, di nagsasalita, at kung posbile ay di humihinga, kaya't napagpasyahan na ni Ten-Ten na kausapin sya.

'Neji? Nung isang gabi ka pa ganyan ah.' tanung nito kahit alam naman nya kung ano ang dahilan.

'Maikli ang gabi. Kung ako sa iyo ay maglilibot na ko at magpapakasaya.'

'Sa tingin mo ba masaya ako pag alam kung ganyan ang itsura mo?'

Napaisip si Neji: 'Ang labo talaga nitong si Ten-Ten. Balak nyang sayangin itong gabi ng saya para lang samahan ako dito? At para pa sa walang kakwenta-kwentang dahilan.'

Pero may kwenta ang dahilan. Nagseselos sya kay Lee, matagal nya. Siguro ay napuno na sya kaya't nagreact sya nang muling sinabi ni Ten-Ten ang pangalan ng ka-team mate.

'Alam ko na hindi ka galit kay Lee dahil kaibigan natin sya.' bigla na lang sabi ni Ten-Ten.

Umulit ang mga sinabi ni Ten-Ten sa tenga ni Neji.

'Kaibigan natin sya.'

'Kaibigan natin.'

'Kaibigan.'

Ibig sabihin... kaibigan lang.

'Ang tanga mo Neji. Ang tanga tanga mo.'

Bigla na lang tumayo ang binata mula sa kinauupuan at kinaladkad si Ten-Ten papunta sa mga tao.

'Hoy Neji! Saan tayo pupunta?'

'Ipapanalo kita ng laruan, magugustuhan mo yung laruan, magpapasalamat ka saken at matutuwa ka.'

Ayan nanaman sya. Napangiti na lang ang dalaga.

'Opo.'

- - - - -

'Magandang gabi.'

Gabi na pero tinahak parin ni Shikamaru ang daan. Biruin mu namang 'aksidenteng' mahabang daan ang nakuha nila... yung daan kung saan malapit ang Sand Country.

May dadaanan daw. Pwe.

'Kamusta ka na, Shikamarung-iyakin?' asar ni Temari sa kanya.

'Pwede ba wag mo na nga akong asarin. Dumaan na nga ako dito eh.'

'Baket, may sinabi ba kong dumaan ka?'

Napatigil na lamang si Shikamaru, at sa unang pagkakataon ay nabara sya. Ng isang babae.

'Bakit nga ba andito ka?' tanong ng babae sabay upo sa tabi ng lalake.

'May misyon kasi kami, at naisip kong malapit ang bansang iyon dito kaya naisipan ko naring dumaan.'

'Para makita ako?'

Barado nanaman.

Ngumiti ulit na pang alaska si Temari. 'Kung ako sa yo ay magsasalita ako. Limitado ang panahong meron tayo.'

'Oo na, sige na... mga babae talaga. Mayroon kasing festival doon ngayon, at tinatamad akong pumunta. Kasi naman, di ako mahilig sa pagkaing kalye at yung mga pinamimigay na premyo kapag--'

'Ang sabihin mo kaya ka di pumunta ay dahil wala kang kasama.'

Three points na sya ah.

Dahil malakas ang pambabasag ni Temari, naisipan nyang bumawi sa pamamagitan ng paglapit kay Shikamaru hanggang sa magkadikit na ang braso nila.

'Wag ka mag-alala. Nakikita hanggang dito ang fireworks display.'

- - - - -

Dumating na ang umaga, eto na ang bagong araw. Tapos na ang kanya-kanyang romatikong pagpapantasya at balik na sa totoong buhay. Matapos magimapke ay nagsilayag na ang mga ninja pabalik ng Konoha.

Sa kalagitnaan ng gubat ay mayroon na agad naramdaman si Neji. Tinignan nya si Hinata at tumungo, tanda na nararamdaman nya rin ang papalapit na banta.

'Smoke Bombs!' sigaw ni Ten-Ten.

Agad na kumilos si Shikamaru. 'Neji! Dito ka kay Haname! Hinata, tulungan mo kami nina Naruto at Ten-Ten upang mahanap ang nagbato.'

Nagliparan na ang ibang mga ninja nang napansin ni Neji na mukhang kalmado lang ang kliyente. 'Bakit parang wala kang pakialam?' tanong nya.

'Di naman sa ganun.' sagot ni Haname. 'Nagtataka lang ako kung bakit parang mahina ang mga atake sa akin ngayon, dahil dati umaabot sa puntong umuulan na ng shuriken.'

Maya maya lang ay narinig nila ang boses ni Shikamaru.

'Distraction lang ang atake... tuloy tayo!'

- - - - -

Sa ikalawang araw, mga bandang tanghali, kung saan mainit at walang signal ang cellphone ko ay nagkaroon nanaman ng atake. Ngayon naman ay isang lambat ang inihulog sa kanila.

'Alam ko na ang istratehiya ng kalaban.' wika ni Shikamaru. 'Di nyo ba napapansin na mahihina ang atake nya? Sa palagay ko ay ayaw nya tayong saktan at si Haname lang ang habol nya.'

'Pero mahihirapan sya kung ganon.' sagot ni Ten-Ten.

'Mismo. Kaya huwag tayong lalayo kay Haname.'

Napangiti si Haname kay Naruto. 'Sana pala ay matagal ko na kayong kinuha.'

- - - - -

Sa wakas ay nakarating na rin sila sa Konoha.

Tuwang tuwa si Haname na nagtatakbo papasok ng Konoha. 'Sa wakas andito na ko! Asa Konoha na ko!'

Maya maya lamang ay may biglang dumaan mabilis na mabilis. Si Lee pala iyon. Isipin mo si The Flash, kaso kulay green. Inisip na lang nila na baka nagtetraining nanaman ang loko.

'Naka ilang ikot kaya sya? Mukhang pagod na pagod eh.' sabi ni Ten-Ten.

'Haname?' biglang salita ni Naruto. 'Ngayon ko lang naisip... wag mo sang mamasamain pero ano ba ang pakay mo dito?'

Abot-tenga ang ngiti ni Haname. 'Hinahanap ko ang taong papakasalan ko.'

Nalaglag ang panga ng lahat. 'Papakasalan?'

Natawa ng bahagya ang dalaga. 'Oo. Sa katunayan nga sya ang dahilan kung bakit di ako makapunta dito. Ayaw nya pa kasing magpakasal kaya pilit nya kong pinipigilan.'

'Kaya ba mga taga-Konoha ang mga ninjang kinuha mo?' tanong ni Hinata.

'Oo, dahil alam kung mahihirapan syang kumilos dahil di nya kayo masasaktan. Ngayon, kung gusto nyo ay samahan nyo ko sa bahay nya... mwahahahahahahahahahah!'

- - - - -

Ilang sandali lamang ay tumigil sila sa harap ng isang bahay. 'Eto na.' wika ni Haname.

Hindi makapaniwala ang lahat. Kilala nila ang bahay na iyon. Walang duda. At hindi kapanipaniwala na ang taong nakatira dun ang nais pakasalan ni Haname.

'!' ang tanging ekspresyon ni Hinata.

'Hindi maari...' sabay na bulong ni Ten-Ten at Neji.

At hira na hirap si Narutong ilabas ang mga sasabihin nya.

'Si... Si L-Lee...'

Pinasok ni Haname ang bahay. 'Lee! Andito na ko! Wala ka nang takas saken ngayon!'

Maririnig mula sa kwarto sa taas ang takot at pagod na sumbat ni Lee. 'Hinde! Ayoko pa! Ayoko pang magpakasal! Umuwi ka na sa inyo, lubayan mo na ko!'

Inakyat nila si Lee at pagkakita sa kanya ni Haname ay di sya nakatakas sa 'super glomp' na dinala ng dalaga para sa kanya.

'Lee! Sa wakas nakita na rin kita! Akala mo ba nakalimutan ko na? XD'

'Pero Haname! Naka-'Drunken Fist' ako nang nangako sayo!' iyak ni Lee.

'Wala akong pakialam! Basta nangako ka!'

Nagtinginan na lang ang mga ninja. Kaya pala di mapakali si Lee ay dahil alam nyang darating na itong si Haname, at kaya pala sing bilis na lang sya ng Ferrarri kung tumakbo kanina.

'Haaaay, ang mga babae talaga.' wika ni Shikamaru sabay alaala sa halik na ipinabaon sa kanya ni Temari kagabi.

- wakes -


End file.
